Biopassivation thin films based on silicones can be applied to substrates of small dimensions and with complex topologies, such as neural probes and leads for implantable devices. Based on the physical properties of the film, the loss of CH3 groups shown by XPS and IR, and the fact that no corresponding signal is observed for plasma deposited films, the presence of -CH3O2Si-SiO2CH3- is postulated in films deposited by a novel pyrolytic technique. The Si-Si stretch for disilanes shows a strong band in the 350 -440 cm-1 region. Raman spectroscopy at several visible wavelengths is being used to confirm the presence of Si-Si in these materials.